


Blight's Light - A Lumity Story

by GeeksAndWeebs



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight is a Mess, F/F, How Do I Tag, I love amity so much, Let's Go Lesbians, Lumity, Luz Noceda is a Good Girlfriend, The Owl House - Freeform, first fic, luz is precious, we stan eda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeksAndWeebs/pseuds/GeeksAndWeebs
Summary: Basically we get to see Luz and Amtiy's Friendship blossom into an awkward at first relationship. Amity struggles to tell her parents, and her siblings are there to support her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 25





	1. After Saving Eda

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thanks for checking out this fic! It's my first one, so please don't judge it too harshly! I'm open to constructive criticism, so feel free to give me some. I hope you enjoy this chapter though :D

After rescuing Eda from petrification, there was still plenty of adjusting to be done at the owl house. Luz was sitting on her window sill, doodling glyphs into the napkins from when she, Eda, and King went to get quick food-the boiling isles version of fast food. It was extremely different, the food was just really quick to get away. Just as Luz was recalling when king chased his sandwich through the court, Eda began calling her. “Luz, can you help me with something?” She called out, while Luz laid her glyphs in a row onto her desk. She ran into the living room, waiting for instructions.

“Hootie just dumped a bunch of my old deathhexes in the living room, but I can’t burn them, because… y’know, no magic?” Grumbled Eda, crossing her arms in disappointment of herself. Luz’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Soo… are you implying that you want me to burn threatening letters that could jeopardize your safety for you? Awesome!” “Actually, I was thinking you could just teach me the glyph.” Eda stated, calmly. “I have plans to use that fire in the future.” She added, quickly changing to a more menacing and mischievous tone. “Umm… I would love to, Eda, but I was just about to head over to Amity’s. How about I give you the glyph and you practice drawing it.” said Luz, hoping Eda would agree to compromise. “Eh, that works too. But right now, Mama’s taking a nap.” Eda answered, yawning as she tucked a snoozing king into his bed. Immediately after, collapsing onto the couch and snoring. 

Luz, realizing that Amity’s probably waiting for her, takes a random glyph out of her pocket and places it on the coffee table, for Eda to wake up to. She rushes out the door, slamming it as she closes it. “Watch who you’re slamming, hoot!” Cried Hootie, clearly offended. “Sorry Hootie!” Cried out Luz, still running. She had never actually been to Amity’s house, and she might’ve… not told Amity she was coming. The only thing Amity had said about her coming over was an awkward, “Uhhhh sure! D-drop by any time!” Luz knew deep down that she didn’t really mean any time, but she was now used to taking things literally. Willow had sent her the address, and boy was it a long walk. 

When Luz finally spotted their porch, Amity was boredly staring out the window. The Blight family house was coloured a cold, stone grey and was extremely huge, not much of a surprise to Luz. When Amity saw Luz, panic arose within her, and it was a mix of both gay panic and scared panic. She rolled her rollychair over to her desk, and scribbled down this note:

COME UP THE TOP LEFT WINDOW! I’LL TOSS YOU A ROPE.  
-Amity

Rereading the note checking for spelling errors, Amity literally threw her note out the window. It swiftly and thankfully landed into Luz’s hands. Luz unfolded it, bewildered. She squinted her brown eyes as she read Amity’s neat handwriting. A confused smile spread across her face. She stared up to where the note came from, waiting for the rope to be tossed down. When it was finally tossed down, it looked pretty cool. It seemed to be glowing a vibrant yellow. Eda would love shiny rope, thought Luz. When she grabbed onto it, she felt as if she could never fall off. She got up to Amity’s window rather hastily. Amity was right in front of the window, which led both Luz and Amity’s faces to be intimately close.Amity’s eyes widened as her cheeks turned bright pink, before she fell off her rolly chair. It was more painful than normal, since Amity still hadn’t fully healed her foot yet. “Oh my gosh! I’m sooo sorry! Let me help you up!” Luz said, apologetically. “Uh, you, um, don’t n-need to..” “Anddddd, scoop.” Luz said, musically. Luz lifted Amity up with her so-called nerd arms. She sat Amity down on her chair. Even though Luz was only holding Amity for 3.5 seconds, it surely made Amity’s heart race. What happened was extremely similar to the Grudgby incident.

”I have two questions. One, can you teach me how to make a glowy rope? And two, why couldn’t I just enter through the front door?” Queried Luz, confused. Amity sighed and said, “To the first question, I’ll try. But your second question, the answer is… complicated.” She took the picture of her and Willow out of her drawer. “Remember when you saw that flashback where my parents forced me to unfriend Willow? Well, nothing has changed. My parents pick all my friends. No offense, but… they probably wouldn’t pick you.” Luz frowned and looked at her shoes. “I understand, but why wouldn’t they pick me? Am I too weird? Dumb? Energetic? Enthusia-” “Luz, you’re a human! Remember?” Amity interrupted, face palming. “Look, there’s nothing wrong with you personally, I mean, you’re awesome! But it’s just your species.” “I’m such an idiot! How the heck did I forget that I’m human?” Luz exclaimed, stupidly. Then someone knocked on the door. 

“It’s my mom, hide!” Amity pushed Luz, and she trampled into Amity’s closet. Amity’s mother turned the doorknob, and stepped into her room. “Darling, who are you talking to?” Asked Mrs. Blight, reaching her arm out to cup Amity’s cheek. “I was, uhh…. speaking into my diary!” Amity cast an attraction circle behind her back, which quietly moved her diary onto her desk. “Ok, honey. Do you want something to eat?” Her mother asked, brushing Amity’s hair behind her ears. “Um… sparkli- I mean, Shimmering water?” She said. “Ok, coming right up!” Luz sat in the closet, internally giggling about how sparkling water was called shimmering water in the Boiling Isles.


	2. That Was Close!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter but enjoy!!

Amity’s mother walked out the door and, surprisingly, closed the door on her way out. Amity sighed, “You can come out now.”. Luz slid the mirrored door open, and crept out, tripping on her shoelaces. “Woa!” She cried, thankfully quiet enough for ONLY Amity to hear. Her head fell into Amity’s lap, breaking her fall. Amity’s eyes widened, even more flustered than earlier. Luz giggled awkwardly, getting up and dusting herself off. 

Luz noticed that Amity’s body language displayed nervousness; hiding her thumbs, rapidly tapping her feet on the ground, biting her lip. “You okay, Ams?” Luz finally asked, with great concern. Amity stopped what she was doing and was just like, “Oh me? Pfft. I’m fine! Also,you gotta tie your shoelaces! Or else you’ll get hurt.” “If you say so… Anyways, what was that about? You don’t even LIKE sparkling water!” Luz exclaimed, flabbergasted. “You’re right, but my parents do.” Amity started. “My parents wanted a perfect child, someone who would follow the rules and become the greatest witch they could be. And for them to be the greatest, they have to apparently have a “refined taste.” So no quick food for me.” 

“Why you, then?” Asked Luz, her eyes filled with determination. “Why not Emira? Or Edric?” “Have you MET Emira and Edric? If they were put under the same pressure as me, they’d probably have run away by now!” Amity laughed, even though it wasn’t funny. “Luz, why are you here?” Luz thought for a second. “Oh, right! I just figured you were feeling a little bored, upset, or both. Your arm IS broken, and you missed the field trip. I thought you’d really enjoy it! Besides me getting arrested, and all.” A light shade of pink dusted Amity’s cheeks. “That’s really, um, sweet of you.” She said, immediately regretting it. Ugh! Why’d I say sweet? That sounds cheesy! I should have said nice! “Anything for a friend!” Replied Luz, scratching the back of her neck.

“Heh, yeah. It would be awesome if you stayed here, because I’m bored out of my mind, but it’s too risky. We gotta get you home.” Luz looked at her, as a frown found their way onto her face. “I understand. But before I leave, I wanna give you this!” Amity’s eyes were fixated on Luz as she rummaged through her pockets, and pulled out a bookmark. It was one of those fancy corner bookmarks, with a hand drawn picture of Azura on it. It had the words, “Azura Brave!” written on it. “I made this for you. You don’t have to use it tho-“ “I love it! You’re really talented, Luz!” Blurted Amity, her face lighting up. “Oh, uh, thanks!” She handed the bookmark to Amity. “I better go now. I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Said Luz, standing up. “See ya.” “Yeah, see ya.”


End file.
